


the fall

by Serendipitous_Theodosia



Series: the rise and fall [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also Nagito understands gundam???, Angst, Character Study, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Mention of suicide??, Nagito centric, Pain, Unrequited Love, alot, cause I feel like they would understand each other if the talked???, get ready to hate the author lol, i think??, idk man, nagito hates himself, on two different fronts, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_Theodosia/pseuds/Serendipitous_Theodosia
Summary: Nagito falls. Hajime does not.





	the fall

Nagito falls. Hajime does not.

i.  
He stank of anguish. Pale hands trembled violently as his eyes swirled with mania. Oh the irony. A piercing, harsh cackle clawed its way up his throat. His head churned, dredging up all the guilt, all the regret, all the shame. And yet he couldn't help a vile smile from climbing onto his lips. A strong believer in hope sinking into despair. The luckiest person alive had run out of luck.

ii.  
Hajime was a diamond. Luminous, shining. Walking above the world with a certain elegance. A certain confidence. The earth quaked at his arrival, the flowers sang to his presence, the air dissipated and the world grew brighter. He was too good for Nagito, too good to let trash pollute him. Nagito wasn't worthy enough to be his stepladder, wasn't worthy of basking in his light. With every word Nagito uttered, the brilliant boy was tainted, his light dimming ever so slightly with every forced smile. (He was used to it, the twitches, the disgusting smiles, the tensed shoulders. Yet every one from Hajime was a dagger to his heart. A clench in his chest. And oh the ache. The ache of loneliness, enough to make him want to claw his eyes out.  
When did it become like this?)  
His death couldn't even be enough to elevate his love (was it love?) and inspire hope strong enough to shatter an ounce measly despair. If Hajime was a diamond, Nagito was sawdust. Unimportant leftovers from a bigger and better project. Not enough. He would never be enough..  
(Hajime seemed to think so too.)

iii.  
He was in love with someone else. (A burning rock in Nagito’s chest, the desire to leave this cursed world growing-)  
Hajime was not subtle. Nagito saw the way he gazed at Gundham, the little pats and touches that were a little too long, how Hajime’s eyes would lock onto thin, pale lips. Lovesick and forlorn. (Of course he would know.)  
Naughty Hajime, he thought to himself as he observed the golden boy.  
Gundham was not for him, dedicated only to Sonia (much to Kazuichi’s dismay.) putty in her hands. The were a beautiful couple, the “Warlock” and his “Dark Queen”. The blonde princess seemed to be the only one who could break through Gundham’s defenses. Only unfaltering affection and gentle concern were shared between them. A mutual tender love.  
(Nagito envied them.)

iv.  
No matter how hard he tried, Nagito could not cast any disdain onto Gundham. His bones were weary, too weary to carry hate. And who was he, a piece of useless trash, to hate an Ultimate, a symbol of hope?  
(Not hope for him. Never hope for him.)  
Besides, he was not at fault. Of all the things the “immortal” could control, no one could control human emotions. Too fickle.  
And he held an odd sentiment for the atrocities of the taller man. (He knew why he chose to succumb to delusions of grandeur, how it was protection from a world of scorn and how the loneliness needed to be banished before he was devoured by it. He understood it all, yet that fact left a bitter taste on his tongue.)  
Nagito saw. Saw the gentle touches and loving caresses to his “Four Dark Devas of Destruction”. Saw how he helped any animal he came across, no matter what. Saw the way he veered away from humans, and yet….  
Saw the way he slowly softened in their presence. Saw him connecting to some of his peers. Saw how he was slowly opening up.  
Saw his willingness to give himself up for them.  
(Saw his willingness to give himself up for Hajime.)  
Nagito couldn't hate him. Blame his bones, blame his self deprecation, blame his understanding, blame the fact that Gundham was a decent (kind) Ultimate.  
The fact still remained.

v.  
Fate was against him. His world, his love, his saviour was never meant to be his. The stars dictated a meeting, but never a romance. Hajime’s heart, fickle, yet constant, was not for him.  
Never for him.  
He will not be enough. Never be enough. He was trash, not meant to be in the presence of excellence. He was filth, a waste of space. The idea that Hajime would ever love him was laughable.

A strong believer in hope falling into despair. The luckiest person alive had run out of luck.  
But was luck ever enough to override the impossible?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, hope that was at least a bit in character. This is my first Danganronpa fanfiction, so I had no idea what I was doing. Thanks for reading regardless ;D.
> 
> -Theodosia
> 
> P.S. I might make this a series.


End file.
